Problem: Simplify $(2x - 5)(x + 7) - (x + 5)(2x - 1)$.
Answer: We expand each product separately: \begin{align*}
(2x-5)(x+7) &= 2x(x) + 2x(7) -5(x) -5(7)\\
&=2x^2 +14x - 5x -35\\
&= 2x^2 +9x - 35
\end{align*}and \begin{align*}
(x+5)(2x-1) &=x(2x) + x(-1) +5(2x) + 5(-1)\\
&=2x^2 -x + 10x -5\\
&=2x^2 +9x - 5.
\end{align*}So, we have  \begin{align*}&\ \ \ \ (2x-5)(x+7) - (x+5)(2x-1) \\&= 2x^2+9x -35 - (2x^2 +9x -5) = \boxed{-30}.\end{align*}